bushidojofandomcom-20200213-history
Bikou
Playstyle Combat Ranged Melee Ki-Feats Unique Resilience Support Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1*) - 10+ rice models only When this model makes a Wait action, it gains Iron Mind (1) and Force of Will (1) until the End phase. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Glory of Combat (2*) - 3+ Melee and 10+ rice models only When this model removes an Enemy Model from play with a successful Melee Roll, it gains Ki Tokens equal to the removed model's Ki Stat. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically sicceed an Opposed Ki Test. Snake Fang (1) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Gift of the Snake" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains Jump Up and Immunity (Poison) until the End Phase. Then discard this card. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Non-Soulless Only Attachments Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Shujenga Only Attachments Inu-gami Guardian (1*) When this model is the target of a Successul Ranged or Melee attack, it may spend 2-Ki and make a difficulty X Ki Test (X = sccess lvl of the attack) Rangaku's Scroll (1*) - 8+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Rangaku's Law" (A;Ta 8"; no melee/move) - 1k * Once per turn Perform an opposed Ki Test with Target Enemy. If successful, the target cannot choose or be forced to re-roll dice until the End Phase. Tsukiyomi's Eye Diamond (1*) - 10+ rice cost models only When this model performs a Ki feat it may spend 1-Ki so, until the end of the current activation resolves, the Ki's Feat's range is increased by +2". Terrain Hogo-sha Tree (1) - Impassable; Blocking; 40mm Models within 1" of this Terrain gain Ranged Defense 2" Spirit Catcher Wind Chime (1) - Unobscuring, 30mm Kami cannot move within 2" of this Terrain. A model in B2B with the terrain, but not in B2B or ZoC of an enemy model can perform a Simple Action and spend 2-Ki to remove this Terrain from the Battlefield. Event Amaterasu's Riddle (2) - Event Play after Ki Generation. Until the End phase models cannot gain or spend Ki tokens. Balance (1) - Event Play Before the Tactical Roll. Until the End phase, dice cannot be re-rolled. Hotei's Blessing (1) Play during the Starting Phase. Until the End phase, friendly models may re-roll 1's rolled for any test once per test. Pre-Ordain (2) Play at the start of the game. Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Alternative/s How to Counter Playstyle In league with the Prefecture, or working alongside her peers of the Kaze Kage, Bikou is a Ninja true and true. Combat Range Bikou prefers to attack at range than being in melee. Being Lightweight, Bikou suffers no penalty for making Ranged Attacks while moving. Also her Ki-feat, Hail of Steel, lets her make 3 Ranged attacks in a single activation. Thus Bikou should be filling the air with Shuriken at every chance she gets. Melee While she prefers to keep her distance, Bikou is fairly effective at initiating melee. Use Assault Fire with your Kusari to make the target fall Prone. Ki Feats Resilience Like most Ninja, Bikou relies on the terrain to avoid damage (camouflage to prevent being targeted, Light Footed to ignore terrain movement penalties). She is actually slightly more fragile than her Ninja peers with only 5 Wds (instead of the usual 6). She should typically seek cover mid field and harass enemies with Shuriken from ranged safety. If attacked in melee, Dodge and Side-Step Defense will often let her escape to reposition herself. Support Attachments Shuriken? Got my Own! Unlike most Ninja, Bikou always comes with a set of Shuriken (in a sense, she could be considered an 8-rice Ninja). Synergy Alternative/s Bikou is almost identical regardless of who she works for with one exception. If in a Kage Kaze warband, she gains the typical ninja Unique effect each turn - letting her choose either: * Gain Jump Up until the End Phase * Moves 1" from their current location. How to Counter Camouflage is useless against Soulless and Sixth-Sense. Use models with these to pressure her out of cover so she can be targeted by the rest of your Warband. If caught in Melee, Bikou will rely a lot on luck to survive.